This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BC9.2’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented, commercial variety known as ‘Sabrina’ which was the seed parent, and the patented, commercial variety ‘Glory’ which was the pollen parent. ‘Glory’ is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,705, issued Feb. 2, 2010, to the same inventor.
The variety ‘BC9.2’ has large attractive inflorescences, a distinctive pigmentation pattern, and desirable characteristics for commercial growing and transport. The seed parent ‘Sabrina’ is less compact than the new variety. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties.
TABLE 1U.S. PlantU.S. Plant Pat.Pat. No.U.S. Plant Pat.New VarietyNo. 20,70515,912No. 21,668‘BC9.2’‘Glory’‘White Robe’‘Merrit White’Mature11 cm wide ×14.5 cm × 16 cm wide ×15 cm wide × Large16 cm long18.5″ long19 cm long18 cm longLeaf sizeStemAverageStrongStrongStrongstrength SepalBoth sides ofUpper side ofBoth sides ofBoth sides ofPigmen-sepals aresepals is R.H.S.sepals aresepals are tationR.H.S. 155 C155 D (whiteR.H.S. 155R.H.S. 155 D(white group)group);D (white(white group).with edges ofUndersidegroup).R.H.S. 63 Aof sepals is(red-purpleR.H.S. 155 Dgroup).(white group)Sepalous50 mm45 mm65 mm to 7560 mm to 70FloretdiametermmmmSize
The new cultivar ‘BC9.2’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BC9.2’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.